


When the snow falls...

by DarkMelodies26



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluffy, I hope you like, I'm proud, Other, Snow, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMelodies26/pseuds/DarkMelodies26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader has a lot of fond memories of the snow involving a certain brit, and doesn't regret anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the snow falls...

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so this will be the last work i'll be writing for a while, at least for a couple of months. I promise I will upload a whole bunch when I get back. I swear! I hope you like it. :D

   You where awoken by soft kisses up and down your neck. “Arthur, cut it out.” You groaned, rolling over to face your boyfriend of two years. “It’s morning love, but not only that. It snowed last night.” I leapt up. “Then what are we waiting for?!” I grabbed his hand pulling him out of the bed. “Uh love, there’s one problem?” “What?” He looked down at your nighttime attire. His shirt and your undies. You blushed and hurriedly got dressed, Arthur chuckling as he did the same. As he put on a very familiar outfit, a memory invaded your head.

——Two Years ago—-

   You walked along the street, an umbrella protecting you from the falling snow. You snuggled into your scarf, soaking up the sight of London around you. It felt thrilling to walk along the streets, you half expected to see a tall man making deductions down the street with an retired army doctor not to far behind, or a sweet, little blond boy named Oliver Twist. Perhaps some wizardry or the side of a blue police call box. Ok, you had a thing for british stuff, it was a part of the reason you came to London, England. You smiled, watching the snow swirl, then you saw something mint green pass by. Then something crash into you. “Flying Mint Bunny!” “GAH” You felt something heavily land on top of you. “Ow~” “Bloody hell.” You opened your eyes to see a stunning lime green stare back. The man on top of you had fair skin, golden blonde hair, and massive eyebrows that oddly didn’t make him any less attractive. “Oh my, I am so sorry that was very ungentlemanly of me.” He said, helping you up. “It’s alright I wasn’t okaying attention I saw some mint thing flying.” “He brushed it off, wiping the dust off of his black coat, red scarf, and black slacks and shoes. “Oh that was flying mint bunny.” My eyebrows raised as said bunny landed on his head. He sighed. “You think i’m bonkers don’t you?” “No, their a very cute bunny.” You said reaching up to scratch it’s chin. He looked at you surprised. “You can see FMB?” You nodded. He looked astounded. “A-Amazing, everyone tends to just think i’m bonkers, this is amazing! Wait, your not toying with me are you?” You shook your head, and then the bunny spoke. “They see me Arthur.” Your eyebrows rose. “Why am I not surprised that you can talk?” Arthur shrugged his shoulders. “I still don’t know your name.” He said looking to me. “Oh, i’m (Y/n), and you are?” You held out our hand for him to shake, but blushed as he instead placed a gently kiss on your hand. “Kirkland, Arthur Kirkland.” You smiled. “Nice to meet you Arthur.” The mint bunny floated in front of you. “You as well.” You began to walk away when you felt a warm hand gently grab you wrist. You turned to see Arthur holding your wrist gently. “If I may be so bold as to ask you to join me for some tea or coffee.” You smiled and wound your arm through his. “I’d be delighted.” He smiled and began to walk down the street, Flying Mint Bunny had gone off somewhere, back home as Arthur told you. He showed you all of the historical sites, homes of famous writers, and other marvelous sites. After you got some tea you let him take you to where you where staying. “Thank you Arthur, you really are quite the gentleman.” He smiled. “It was a pleasure, I would really like to do it again.” You smiled shyly, a blush painting your features. “I’d like that, a lot. How about tomorrow, at 11, you can show me baker street and the London eye.” He smiled. “11 it is, sleep tight love.” “You too Arthur, good bye.” You sighed happily and ran into your room, watching him secretly as he walked away dazed, seemingly just as happy.

——Present——

   Arthur was putting on the same black coat and scarf. You smiled as he offered his arm and took it, hurrying outside. He began to lead you through the streets, when the surrounding became very familiar. “Arthur, is this-“ “The place we met, it is.” You smiled as the snow began to fall again. “So, why did you bring me here?” He smiled. “There’s something I need to tell you. (Y/n) I love you, all of you. You understand me, and there is no one I’ll ever want to ask this question again.” You began to cry happily as he began to sink on one knee, flying mint bunny dropping something into his hand. It was a harry potter book. He handed it to me, and I opened it to see a ring hanging inside. It was beautiful, a golden band with a small ruby, sapphire, emerald, and topaz surrounding a diamond. “Oh Arthur.” I said, sinking to my knees with him, he took the ring. “Will you marry me?” “Yes.” You embraced and kissed as the snow swirled gently around.

—— Twenty Years Later——

   “Oh Matthew look at you.” You said, running a hand through your 19 year old son’s hair. “So grown up.” He smiled shyly. “I’ll miss you mama.” You smiled and hugged him. “I’ll miss you too honey. Take care of your brother, he loves to get into trouble.” Matthew smiled and hugged you one last time before heading off to find his father. Alfred came in about a minute later. “Hey mom.” “Oh sweetie, come here.” You said holding your arms open. Alfred hugged you. “Mom, I-I’m kinda nervous.” You smiled and stroked your sons cheek. “It’s ok honey, you know you and Matt can come visit us anytime you want. Also that girl you like, go for it.” “Really?” “Really.” You and him hugged one last time before he shot you a smile and hurried off after his brother. You stood by Arthur as you watched your sons drive away to college, their winter break over. The ring shone brightly on you finger. Arthur brought you closer on the swing, the both of you bundled up. You both had gained a few grey hairs and wrinkles, but the love between you only grew sweeter with age. “We did good.” “I suppose we did, didn’t we?” He said. You smiled as it began to snow. Because when the snow falls, Arthur will be there.


End file.
